Touhou: Gensokyo Reloaded
300px |Caption = Title screen of the M.U.G.E.N version |Creator = Traweezie & RicePigeon |Download = Version 1.27 |Currrelease = Version 1.27}} Touhou RP: Gensokyo Reloaded (commonly known as simply THRP or THRP:GR) is a Touhou Project-themed full game by Traweezie and RicePigeon, created using both the M.U.G.E.N and IKEMEN engines. Touhou RP: Gensokyo Reloaded is a massive update to Touhou RP Extended, which originally began as a compilation of RicePigeon's Touhou characters, both new and old, until the roster was ultimately narrowed down to only be comprised of RicePigeon's recent character releases. The game supports online play through IKEMEN. Unlike the former Touhou RP Extended, in which RicePigeon did not actively take part in the game's updates, RicePigeon actively takes part in updates for THRP:GR. As of September 10th, 2016, the game stands at Version 1.27 Story THRP:GR does not have any particular or defined storyline, instead focusing more on a "Dream Match" themed-game, akin to games such as The King of Fighters '98 in where there is little to no storyline, where characters from previous games, including those deceased in canon, return to the roster. Based on victory quote dialogues, however, it is implied that the game takes place some time after the canonical events of Touhou Project, as many references to official games are made. The game also appears to take inspiration from the events of Touhou Rekkaden ~ Rift in a Friendship Game, with the inclusion of the fan-made character Lie Meiling to the roster; her dialogue implies that she has arrived from a future version of Gensokyo to cause an incident with the intention of provoking a fight with Yukari Yakumo. System 'Combos and Chaining' All characters follow a simple cancelling method for attacks: Normals -> Command Normals -> Specials -> Spellcards/Last Words In the case of normals, there are two types of chaining: *Type I: -> -> *Type II: -> or -> Type I characters can chain all three strength buttons into each other in order of increased strength. Type II characters can chain normals into or into , but never into . For reference, here are the characters by Chain type: *'Type I Characters': Alice, Byakuren, Cirno, Flandre, Hong Meiling, Koishi, Lie Meiling, Marisa, Reimu, Reisen, Remilia, Sakuya, Yukari, Yuyuko *'Type II Characters': Eirin, Kanako, Komachi, Utsuho, Yuuka In the case of Command Normals, these still follow the same rules as Normals, in that only a weaker strength Normal can be chained into a Command Normal of a higher strength. However, Command Normals cannot be cancelled into a Normal or another Command Normal, and can only be cancelled into either a Special, a Spellcard, or a Last Word. Certain characters may have character-specific exceptions to the chaining & cancelling rules. Hong Meiling, for instance, can cancel her + into Standing , which no other character can do. 'Damage Proration' All attacks apply a proration value, which reduces the damage of the next attack in a combo by a scalar amount. All attacks, whether they be Normals, Specials, and Spellcards have their own minimum proration values that they cannot go below. These differ by character, but are generally around 10% minimum scale. Last Words always have a minimum proration value of 100%, meaning they are unaffected by damage proration, though they may still apply their own proration multipliers to the proration value after the attack has ended. Cancelling any attack into a Spellcard or Last Word will automatically apply a 92.5% proration during the attack's startup. 'Spellcards and Last Words' Spellcards in THRP:GR are functionally identical to Supers from traditional fighting games; they can be executed only with a certain amount of power. Each character has three levels of power meter (3000 power total), with each Spellcard consuming one level, referred to as Lv 1 Spellcards. Although rare, certain characters may also possess Lv 2 Spellcards, which require two levels of meter (2000 power). Currently, only Utsuho and Yukari have access to Lv 2 Spellcards. Last Words, also known as Lv 3 Spellcards, are unique in that each character has two, but cannot have access to more than one per match. Thus, Last Words must be selected at the beginning of the match. Last Words that deal damage have the additional advantage in that their damage is unaffected by proration, though they may still apply their own proration values after the attack has ended. This makes them more suitable as combo enders than lower level Spellcards. All Spellcards, including Last Words, cause untechable Knockdowns and have no juggle restrictions. Note that certain characters may have additional Last Words beyond the two selectable ones. For instance, Marisa's "Dragon Meteor" Last Word is an air-only Last Word that is simultaneously unlocked whenever "Final Spark" is chosen. Others, such as Lie Meiling and Utsuho, have a tertiary Last Word that is always available to them regardless of which Last Word is selected at the beginning of a match. 'Counterhits' All melee attacks are able to score a counterhit if they strike the opponent during the startup frames of an attack. A successful counterhit will be denoted with the words "Counter Hit" on the respective player's side of the screen. Counterhits provide the following bonuses; *Additional hitstun (+1 to all Normals, +3 to all other attacks) *25% additional damage (only applies to the first hit of a multi-hit attack) *Other bonuses that may be move specific (ie: Knockdowns, Groundbounces, Wallbounces, etc) 'Throws and Throw Escapes' All characters have access to a basic throw, executed using + (or ). Holding will cause them to throw the opponent backwards. If the opponent also presses the throw command just before or after a throw makes contact, they will break out of it, leaving both characters as neutral frame advantage with some distance between them. Note that these Throw Escapes cannot be performed if the Throw was done as a counterhit. In addition, some characters may possess a Command Grab Special or Spellcard which cannot be escaped out of. 'Ground Tech/Safe Fall' When being hit by an attack that causes a Knockdown, pressing any just before hitting the ground will cause the player to go into a sliding animation as they touch the ground, allowing them to recover much faster than getting up from the knockdown. Note that all Throws, Grabs, Spellcards and Last Words, as well as certain Specials, will cause a Hard Knockdown, which prevents the use of a Ground Tech and forces the knocked down player to go into the full knockdown animation. 'Juggling' The juggle system in THRP:GR is fairly simple; all moves have the potential to juggle, but a juggled opponent cannot be hit by the same attack more than once per juggle before touching the ground. The only exception are Spellcards and Last Words, which ignore juggle flags. 'Dashing' All characters have ground and air dashes, both forward and backward. These are executed with , or (or + or + , respectively). Grounded Back Dashes have 8 frames of invincibility during their startup before the character leaps into the air. Grounded Forward Dashes can be extended by holding , up until a certain amount of time has passed. Note that certain characters have unique forward dashes that only cause them to travel a fixed distance and cannot be extended. These characters are Byakuren, Flandre, and Remilia. Yukari has a unique variant of a Grounded Back Dash that, when done in the corner of the stage, will cause her to teleport to the other side of the stage. Koishi's Forward and Backward Dashes both automatically end with a melee attack, with the former also causing her to become invincible after a while. Only one air dash can be done prior to landing. The only exception to this rule is Kanako, who can perform up to two air dashes in any direction. Characters 'Playable' *Alice Margatroid *Byakuren Hijiri *Cirno (Added in THRP:GR 1.27) *Eirin Yagokoro *Flandre Scarlet *Fujiwara no Mokou *Hong Meiling *Kanako Yasaka *Koishi Komeiji *Komachi Onozuka *Lie Meiling *Marisa Kirisame *Patchouli Knowledge *Reimu Hakurei *Sanae Kochiya (Added in THRP:GR 1.25) *Sakuya Izayoi *Utsuho Reiuji *Yukari Yakumo *Yuuka Kazami *Yuyuko Saigyouji 'Non-playable' *Namazu (possible final boss) *Shin Lie Meiling (possible final boss) 'Removed' Throughout the game's updates, several characters were removed from the roster for various reasons; *Hina Kagiyama (Removed in THRP:E 1.14) *Yuugi Hoshiguma (Removed in THRP:E 1.14) *Mima (Removed in THRP:GR 1.0) *Meimu (Removed in THRP:GR 1.0) Stages *Bamboo Forest of the Lost - Day *Cemetery of Onbashira *Creek of Genbu *Eientei *Forest of Magic *Forest of Magic - Alice's House *Garden of the Sun *Hakugyokuro *Hakurei Shrine - Border *Hakurei Shrine - Day *Hakurei Shrine Ruins - ??? AD *Misty Lake *Moriya Shrine *Mouth of Geyser *Palanquin Ship - Interior *Scarlet Devil Mansion - Basement *Scarlet Devil Mansion - Clock Tower *Scarlet Devil Mansion - Library *The Palace of Earth Spirits *Underground Geyser Center - Elevator Known issues Due to differences between the M.U.G.E.N and IKEMEN engines, the latter of which is used for online play, certain quirks may be present in online matches that do not exist in the offline version, or compared to the original releases of the characters. *Eirin's Elixir (Quicksilver) and Yuyuko's Ageless Dream will both fail to deal poison damage when played in online mode. Offline matches are not affected. *Minor graphical glitches exist on certain effects in the online version, due to differences in the IKEMEN engine: **Sanae Kochiya's Wind gauge appears red instead of blue. **Spellcard use effects and Utsuho's Flare Up projectiles will display a shadow. **Byakuren's light orbs during Superhuman "Byakuren Hijiri" remain yellow instead of changing to red. Future plans *It was announced that Mima, , Remilia Scarlet, and are planned to be added to the roster in a future update, along with other potential characters. Trivia *The "RP" in the game's name is derived from the name RicePigeon, the author who created most of the cast prior to his involvement in the game. *The stage Scarlet Devil Mansion - Basement is a modified version of Extra Stage "One life and no continues", with Flandre Scarlet removed from the background, most likely due to her inclusion as a playable character. *As of the 1.24 update, each character now has their own stage associated with them, along with a remix of one of their respective theme musics; **Alice Margatroid: Forest of Magic - Alice's House (BGM: The Grimoire of Alice) **Byakuren Hijiri: Palanquin Ship - Interior (BGM: Emotional Skyscraper ~ Cosmic MindHouse Set of Undefined Fantastic Object: 12 Emotional Skyscraper ~ Cosmic Mind ) **Cirno: Misty Lake (BGM: Beloved Tomboyish Girl) **Eirin Yagokoro: Eientei (BGM: Gensokyo Millenium - History of the MoonTouhou Remix Project: Lunatic Help - Eirin (Gensokyo Millenium ~ History of the Moon) ) **Flandre Scarlet: Scarlet Devil Mansion - Basement (BGM: U.N. Owen Was Her?Touhou Koubutou - Flandre's Theme) **Fujiwara no Mokou: Bamboo Forest of the Lost - Day (BGM: Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke) **Hong Meiling: Mouth of Geyser (BGM: Shanghai Alice of Meiji 17Touhou Remix Project: Shanghai Dragon - Hong Meiling [Shanghai Alice of Meiji 17 ]) **Kanako Yasaka: Cemetery of Onbashira (BGM: The Venerable Ancient Battlefield ~ Suwa Foughten FieldKanako battle - Gensou Shoujo Taisen You BGM & Cemetery of Ombashira ~ Grave of Being) **Koishi Komeiji: The Palace of Earth Spirits (BGM: Hartman's Youkai Girl) **Komachi Onozuka: Creek of Genbu (BGM: Higan Retour ~ Riverside View) **Lie Meiling: Hakurei Shrine Ruins - ??? AD (BGM: Sukima's Game ~ Rift in a Friendship Game) **Marisa Kirisame: Forest of Magic (BGM: Magus Night) **Patchouli Knowledge: Scarlet Devil Mansion - Library (BGM: Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room) **Reimu Hakurei: Hakurei Shrine - Day (BGM: Mystic Oriental Love Consultation) **Sanae Kochiya: Moriya Shrine (BGM: Faith is for the Transient People) **Sakuya Izayoi: Scarlet Devil Mansion - Clock Tower (BGM: The Maid and the Pocketwatch of BloodCtC Stage 2A Theme: The Maid and the Pocket Watch of Blood) **Utsuho Reiuji: Underground Geyser Center - Elevator (BGM: Solar Sect of Mystic Wisdom ~ Nuclear Fusion) **Yukari Yakumo: Hakurei Shrine - Border (BGM: Necrofantasia) **Yuuka Kazami: Garden of the Sun (BGM: Faint Dream ~ Inanimate Dream & Sleeping Terror) **Yuyuko Saigyouji: Hakugyokuro (BGM: Ghost Lead) *As of version 1.27, the game contains nine unused music tracks located in the sound folder; EXYukari.mp3, GuestChar1.mp3, GuestChar2.mp3, GuestChar3.mp3, Kagerou.mp3, Mima.mp3, Reisen.mp3, Remilia.mp3, and Youmu.mp3. With the exception of the three GuestChar files, each one is a remix of the musical theme for the character the file is named after. **Of these, Reisen, Mima, Remilia, and Youmu were officially confirmed to be added in a future update. This may indicate that these unused files are for characters that are planned to be included in future updates. **The 'EXYukari.mp3' file appears only in the offline version of the game, indicating that a boss version of Yukari Yakumo is planned. **The three GuestChar files contain remixes or rearrangements of musical tracks from other media not related to Touhou Project, hinting that non-touhou characters may be planned; ***GuestChar1.mp3 is a rearrangement of Blinded by the Light, the battle theme from Final Fantasy XIII. While not specific to any particular character, it may possibly hint at the game's main protagonist, Lightning Farron. ***GuestChar2.mp3 is a mashup of Vergil's battle themes from both Devil May Cry 3 and Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 ***GuestChar3.mp3 is a remix of Battle Against a True Hero from UNDERTALE, the battle theme that plays during the battle in Undyne the Undying during the game's Genocide route. Videos Touhou_RP_Ikemen_Extended_online_match_Traweezie(Mima)_vs_NeoSpectre(Lie) THRP extended v1.14 with IMASUKA Touhou_RP_Ikemen_Extended_online_match_Traweezie(Komachi)_vs_NeoSpectre(Lie) THRP Extended vs neo References External links *Mugen Fighter's Guild - THRP:GR Development & News Section Category:Projects Category:Full Games